


Twinning

by maddiebug (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Shenanigans, Twinning, first HP fic, mostly just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Fred and George are in different Hogwarts Houses and steal and wear eachother's ties whilst doing stupid things in the hope of the other house stealing points... based off of a tumblr prompt.





	Twinning

When George had woke up to his brother yelling that he was late to his first day of school, he knew that it was going to be a bad day.

That was immediately followed by him missing breakfast and almost forgetting to bring his wand.

Luckily, George only had to carry half of the books of other students, because he and his twin Fred were sharing them for the year. 

But it had been a long trip to the train, and George didn't feel ready.

He really had no idea what to expect at Hogwarts.

He knew it was a magic school. And he knew he would be in Gryffindor.

But he didn't really know anything, other than that it was a terrible day.

...

George Weasley took a breath and walked up to the sorting hat. 

His hands were shaking and his palms were sweating, but he wasn't nervous. No way.

George Weasley didn't do 'nervous.' That was more of his brother Percy's thing, to worry and stress about doing the right thing, or to listen and follow directions. George wasn't a fan of that.

Percy was sitting at the Gryffindor table, alongside their brother Fred, watching. Waiting.

Every Weasley in the last 100 years had ended up in Gryffindor. Including George's twin, Fred.

So it was quite the shock, even to certified Chaos Bringer™ George Weasley himself, when he put on the sorting hat. 

Because, you see, it didn't say "Gryffindor." Those who treasured bravery went to Gryffindor. Some of the greatest wizards of all time were from Gryffindor. It didn't even say "Hufflepuff," the kind and loyal wizards, or "Ravenclaw," the smart wizards.

No. 

It said the other house.

The sorting hat  _had_ to say the house that George wanted least. He wouldn't be with anyone from his family.

George's new house lived in the deepest, darkest parts of Hogwarts, in the dungeons. And they just looked scary and unfriendly.

Known for being cunning, ambitious, and PROBABLY evil, George almost couldn't believe what the Hat said. 

A small part of him hoped that maybe it was some weird fever dream or a mistake, but it wasn't. Based on the shock on his brother's faces, he had heard correctly.

"Slytherin!" Announced the Hat loudly. Too loudly.

George Weasley was in Slytherin. Bloody Slytherin.

Ugh. 

Now he wouldn't be able to room with his twin...

And he only had half of the books that he needed.

This day just kept getting _better_ and _better_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the beginning. I want to know what you guys think before I write more though. Good start?  
> Seriously just give me some constructive criticism.  
> Thanks.


End file.
